Winx Club: Dragon Riders
by RiseOfTheGuardians
Summary: The girls and guys are given a mission to go to Drago and help a group of Dragon Riders. Their mission is to protect the Dragon Egg of destiny, and the secrets of the egg. Will they keep the egg safe? Or will the Trix get their hands on it and the secrets? Read and find out.


**I know I probably shouldn't be working on any new stories until I finish my other ones, but I got this idea while looking at things about Dragons. And this story came to me, so don't worry I will work on my other stories.**

**If you haven't read any of my other stories then please read, Winx Club: New Students, New Missions and Ben 10: Time to Save the World Again!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own winx club, only my ocs**

**Anyway on with this chapter**

* * *

Chapter One

The girls walked around the woods while they were thinking about their boyfriends, who they haven't seen in a while, because they were sent on some mission that the girls couldn't know about.

"I want the guys to come back." Stella complained.

"I know Stell, and we want them to come back too." Bloom told her.

"I just hope they're okay." Techna said.

"I'm sure they are fine Sweetie." Flora assured the girls.

"Flora's right they are." Musa said. "They're strong guys."

The girls all nodded in agreement with what she said.

As they were walking they something that surprised them and made them happy. What they saw were none other than, The Specialist. The girls screamed with joy, freaking the guys out, and ran and hugged them.

Stella tackled Brandon to the ground, Helia and Flora just hugged, Techna and Timmy hugged, Musa and Riven just stood there, Aisha and Nabu hugged, and Bloom and Sky greeted each other.

"You two are so sad." Brandon shook this head causing Stella to giggle.

"What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"No reason to explain it if you can't see it for yourself, Sky." His friend said. "Anyway did you ladies have a good time without us?" He smirked at Stella.

"No, it was boring without you guys." Bloom answered.

"So, where did you guys go anyway?" Techna asked.

"Sorry Tech, but we can't tell you guys." Timmy replied.

"Oh." Aisha said.

"We better get back to school now." Bloom said.

"Us to." Sky replied.

"See you guys." The girls said and walked to Alfea.

"See you." The boys said and walked to Red Fountain.

* * *

The girls were called to Miss. Faragonda's office after they arrived back at school. They had their way to the office and they walked in to find Miss. F waiting for them behind her desk.

"Girls." She said. "I'm glad you could come."

"What's going on?" Aisha asked.

"I am sending you to the realm Drago, and there you will meet a team of heroes called the Dragon Riders. You will aid them in their quest to protect the Dragon eggs of Destiny. Any questions?" She explained.

"Yes." Bloom begun. "What are the Dragon Eggs of Destiny?"

"That you will soon learn from the riders, they will help you understand what you will be helping to protect. Also there is one more thing I should mention before you go," Miss. Faragonda begun. "The Specialist will be going with you on this mission." She finished.

The girls nodded, and then left the office and headed to meet the guys.

* * *

The boys were waiting for the girls inside the Red Fountain ship they would be taking to Drago. They waited as the girls started to walk toward where they were.

"About time." Riven muttered.

"Ignore him." Helia told the girls.

The girls nodded.

"Why don't we get going?" Techna asked.

"Right." Sky said.

They all nodded and headed inside the ship.

"Alright, next stop Drago!" Timmy cheered.

* * *

On Dragon a group of 3 teenager boys stood around a large field, they looked to be waiting for someone to show up. A few feet away from them, there were a group of 3 large Dragon's laying down and waiting.

"Shouldn't they be here by now, Ax?" One teen complained. The teen was about 18, had short black hair, dark purplish black eyes. He was wearing black dragon riding armor.

"Chill Night." The second one, Ax, replied. "They should be here soon. By my calculations their ETA is five minutes." Ax was about the same age as Night, he had short blonde hair, light blue eyes, was wearing Green dragon riding armor. He also wore a pair of green glasses.

"Guys-" Another teen was cut off when an Red Fountain ship landed in front of them. "they're here." He finished.

"No kidding Jace." Night said.

The Specialist and Winx got out of the airship and were greeted by Jace and Ax, while Night just stood next to his dragon.

"Good to see you could make here to help us." Ax said.

"Hi." Bloom smiled.

"I'm Jace." Jace greeted. "That's Ax." Pointing to his friend next to him. "And Mr. To Cool over there is Night." He pointed to Night and Night glared at him.

"I'm Bloom, this is Stella, Flora, Aisha, Techna, Timmy, Brandon, Sky, Musa, Riven, Helia, and Nabu." Bloom introduced her and each of her friends.

"Now that we all know each other." Night interrupter. "We should get down to the shafts and work on keeping the Destiny egg protected."

* * *

**Here is the first chapter to my new fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
